A liposome is a microvesicle with a lipid bilayer which resembles the structure of a cell membrane, with a variety of advantages such as excellent biocompatibility, targeting ability, capability of increasing effective concentration of pharmaceuticals, and reducing toxicity of pharmaceuticals and the like. Depending on the mechanism for loading pharmaceuticals into the liposome, there are active and passive loading methods. The passive loading method is commonly used in the art. Such method is suitable for loading pharmaceuticals with excellent lipid solubility or water solubility. However, this passive loading method has low encapsulation efficacy and has limitations due to lipid solubility or water solubility of pharmaceuticals.
The Wnt signal pathway involves a variety of complicated biochemical reactions, and plays a key role in regulation of embryonic development. Dysfunction of the Wnt pathway has close correlation with tumorigenesis. Recently, the relation between the Wnt signal pathway and human tumors has attracted increasing attention and has become a worldwide hot research topic. It has been shown that Wnt signal pathway inhibitors can be widely used in the treatment of tumors. However, further clinical investigation of Wnt signal pathway inhibitors as novel pharmaceuticals is hindered due to the toxicity of Wnt signal pathway inhibitors. Liposomes can be used as a superior delivery vehicle for pharmaceuticals and exhibit excellent biocompatibility. Therefore, liposomes can be used as a delivery vehicle for Wnt signal pathway inhibitors, in which a therapeutically effective amount of a Wnt signal pathway inhibitor is encapsulated, and such liposomes will be widely used in treatment of tumors.